the real shinobi no yami
by roguemage251
Summary: Naruto is the host of the darkness, gains power, no idea about paring
1. chapter 1

"normal speach"

 _'normal thought'_ _"normal mindlink speach"_ **"bijuu/Jackie/summon/darkness or bijuu empoweredered naruto speach"** ** _'bijuu/Jackie/summon thought_**

 ** _"bijuu/Jackie/summon/darkness or bijuu empoweredered naruto mindlink speach"_**

Chapter 1

Naruto could almost feel it, something was waiting, something older than the sage of six paths had awoken and was waiting for the right moment to show itself, to do something that will change the course of history. The 8 year old was always observant enough to find out what was wrong or different before but what terrified him was that he couldn't figure out what was different this time.

The boy had spent weeks trying in vein to figure this out until finally the one person who could get him to actually come out of his shell had enough. "Naruto come on, Shikamaru and Choji are outside waiting for us so we can hang out." said an eight year old Ino Yamanaka as she lightly pulled on Naruto's shirt.

The blond Uzumaki chuckled as he got up from his small kitchen table. "Alright Ino I'm coming." said the boy with a smile. As the two walk out of his apartment he starts to think. _'Maybe I'm just being paranoid, what could actually go wrong?'_

(Scene change)

It was now dark out and Naruto was running for his life away from an angry mob of civilians/ civilian born shinobi. _'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit! I shouldn't have tempted whatever higher power is out there!'_

The young Uzumaki weaved passed bystanders and through alleyways throwing obstacles in the way of his pursuers to gain that slight advantage of distance to maybe get to the hokage tower where he just knew that he'd be safe when he turned into a dead end.

The mob didn't even hesitate when they struck, the beatings were brutal leaving more scars than a tortured jounin during a world shinobi war. At the end of the beating the obvious leader, a guy by the name of Mizuki strolled up with a kunai in hand and smirked down at him. "It's finally time to die demon, do you have any last words?"

 ** _"Use my power child, allow me to help you and i shall explain later."_** Not seeing any other way Naruto accepted this help from the voice in his head.

Looking up at Mizuki with pure defiance. "Yea four, **see you in hell!"** At that moment his eyes turned a golden yellow as two monstrous appendages came from behind him and struck. The two things hacked and slashed through the civilians and ate the hearts of the shinobi until there was no one left.

The voice spoke up again. **_"Spike your chakra and wait for someone from the ANBU to get here."_** The blond did as told as both the appendages disappeared. **_"Now let me introduce myself, i am Jackie Estacado and I am the 2nd darkness to ever exist. I have taken the role of Darkness from the last one when i beat him in a fight in hell itself and have since then been apart of this world. I have influenced many parts of history such as the sage of six paths, Hashirama's fight against Madara, and even Minato Namikaze's fights during the war and now i have chosen you as my new host and will make you much stronger than you would have been without my help."_**

And so Naruto and Jackie spoke for a few minutes about all of the abilities that he would gain from this before a dog masked member of the ANBU appeared and piggybacked him all the way to the office of the hokage.

When they reached the tower Naruto was sat down right in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi who was genuinely happy to see young Naruto alive and that any and all wounds received tonight have healed. _'I can't believe how much of a fool I've been to bow to the will of the civilian council for so long but no more, i will show them who is really in charge here!'_

Naruto noticed a kind of fire ignite within his surrogate grandfather that wasn't there before. **_"Fucking finally, he's growing a pair and gonna fix what the civilian council has fucked up and that means your life."_** said Jackie through a mind link that the two now have.

Hiruzen pulled a new set of clothes out of a hidden compartment in his desk and handed them to Naruto. "Put this on, we're going to an emergency meeting immediately."

Naruto started getting dressed as he thought about why the hokage had clothes in his office for Naruto at all times. _"This is what he's been able to do for me ever since the beatings began, I'm just glad that Ino-chan, Choji, and Shikamaru never get hurt because of me."_

Jackie was pissed. **_"You are an eight year old! You should be worried about small things like what game to play or where you put your school supplies not who's gonna try to kill you or if your food has been poisoned!"_**

The blond mentally shrugged. _"That's just how it turned out, all i can do is make the best out of the situation and work towards a better future."_

Before the conversation could go on any further Naruto was finished getting dressed and was already being shunshined away. Naruto wore a black yukata with red outlines that covered every scar perfectly.

Naruto and Hiruzen had appeared in the middle of the council chambers where both the civilian and shinobi councils awaited the arrival of their hokage. Each and every one of them was confused about Naruto's arrival and one civilian council member decided to make his confusion vocal. "Lord hokage, what is that de-" he was silenced immediately by the killer intent of Danzo. (Which surprised everyone)

"I'd suggest that you choose your next words very carefully Haruno-san, I'd hate to have to make your precious daughter an orphan with her father's death being so recent."

The pink haired woman shook in fear. "Why has that child been allowed entrance into the council chambers?" asked the woman as she chose each word carefully so as to show her distaste without getting killed by the only guy here on par with the hokage in skill and raw power.

Hiruzen smiled as he sat in his seat and had Naruto right beside him. "Because Haruno-san this involves him. Today i will announce his heritage and he will get his inheritance which means the money, weapons, stores, houses, etc."

The entire council got quite as Hiruzen had a piece of paper with a seal on it was handed to him by a anbu member. The hokage presented it to Naruto and began to explain it to him. "That seal is called a 'lineage seal' and it was created by my student Jiraiya, all you have to do is place some blood and a bit of chakra on the paper and your blood will form words that will show us your family info."

Naruto looked to the closest clan head who happened to be Fugaku. "Can i borrow a kunai?"

The Uchiha clan head shrugged and pulled out a finely crafted kunai and handed it to him. "You can keep it, think of it as the first of many gifts from the Uchiha child."

The blond nodded in thanks then cut open the palm of his right hand and placed it on the page before adding a small amount of chakra. When he lifted his hand the blood did twists and turns until it formed words.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha

Blood ties: 50% Uzumaki

25% Uchiha

25% Namikaze

Inheritance, homes and businesses:

Uzumaki/Namikaze compound 100% ownership

Haruno family clothes shop 90% ownership

All grocery stores 95% ownership

Higurashi weapons shop 50% ownership

Rusty kunai 100% ownership

Money: Uzumaki vaults: $900,000,000

Namikaze vaults: $600,000,000

Possessions: Minato: All of Minato's weapons, jutsu, books, and personal items.

Kushina: all of Kushina's weapons, jutsu, books, seals, and personal items

Madara: all of Madara's weapons, jutsu, books, and personal items.

Abilities: from Kushina's side: naturally high sealing proficiency, high chakra capacity, high stamina/longevity, chakra chains bloodline, and naturally high statistical analysis.

From Minato's side: Sharingan, fire affinity, wind affinity, naturally high speed, natural evasiveness, and natural with genjutsu.

When Hiruzen read the results out loud most of the civilian council started to protest but were silenced by the collective killing intents of Danzo, Hiruzen, and the shinobi council. Fugaku was surprisingly the one to speak up. "You would dare to deny this child his birthright?! If it wouldn't put my clan in an even worse spot than it is already then I'd kill each and every one of you for your insolence where you sit!"

Naruto bowed to Fugaku respectfully. "Thank-you but that will be unnecessary Uchiha-sama, i can handle this myself."

The blond turned to the civilians and released his own killer intent which left in image of Jackie Estacado behind him with golden yellow eyes and the demon arms out. "Y **o** u **w** i **l** l **s** h **u** t **y** o **u** r **m** o **u** t **h** s **a** n **d** a **c** c **e** p **t** t **h** a **t** i **a** m **n** o **l** o **n** g **e** r **y** o **u** r **p** u **n** c **h** i **n** g **b** a **g** o **r** y **o** u **r** s **c** a **p** e **g** o **a** t. **A** n **d** d **o** n **'t** t **h** i **n** k **t** h **a** t **I** d **o** n **'t** k **n** o **w** w **h** a **t** y **o** u **c** a **l** l **m** e **b** e **h** i **n** d **c** l **o** s **e** d **d** o **o** r **s,** d **e** m **o** n **c** h **i** l **d,** h **e** l **l** s **p** a **w** n, **f** o **x** b **r** a **t,** i **k** n **o** w **w** h **a** t **t** h **e** s **e** m **e** a **n** a **n** d **w** i **l** l **n** o **t** t **o** l **e** r **a** t **e** i **t.** I **a** m **n** o **t** t **h** e **f** o **x** j **u** s **t** i **t** 's **j** a **i** l **o** r. **F** r **o** m **t** h **i** s **p** o **i** n **t** o **n** y **o** u **w** i **l** l **k** n **o** w **t** h **i** s **a** n **d** a **c** c **e** p **t** i **t** o **r** y **o** u **'l** l **f** i **n** d **o** u **t** w **h** a **t** i **r** e **a** l **l** y **a** m.

This speech added with the child's KI and the echoed voice scared even Danzo and Hiruzen even without it being pointed towards them.

"Meeting adjourned." said a visibly nervous Hiruzen.

(6 years later)

After the meeting Naruto was introduced to his relatives at the Uchiha clan compound where he was invited to live for as long as he wanted to which he agreed, he had appointed Mikoto to looking after all of his businesses so none of the civilians try to short change him.

Fugaku started training him at the same time as he trained Sasuke and the two became like brothers, protecting each other and pushing one another to do better than before. The two learned faster than Itachi because of this.

During the day Naruto would train in nin, gen, tai, and fuinjutsu or hang out with his friends and at night he would sneak out and train with his darkness abilities.

At the age of 10 he activated his sharingan when he saved Hinata Hyuuga from her kidnapper who was a Kumo shinobi who had been sent on a diplomatic mission but had decided to try and win points with the raikage by kidnapping a bloodline user. The blond had killed the guy with a metal pipe through the back of his heart thrown by a demon arm.

When he was told to explain it to the raikage the man apologized for his jounins foolishness and gave the Hyuuga clan head scrolls on lightning release which he gave to Naruto as payment for saving his daughter.

Now Naruto was strong during the day and the night, his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu were at high chunin level, his sharingan was fully matured, and his darkness abilities were above sannin level.

Naruto's speed, strength, weapon usage, and perception were through the roof making Naruto a deadly enemy and a perfect ally.

The blond stood on the roof of the ninja academy with his teammates Sasuke and Sakura in front of their sensei Kakashi Hatake, he wore a sleeveless black t-shirt under a sleeveless black hoodie, black anbu style pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with storage seals on them. On his arms were black wrappings with weight seals on them, he also had a black face mask covering the bottom half of his face. This was his shinobi uniform that whenever he stood in a shadow and had either his sharingan active or his darkness abilities active it added an intimidation factor especially when he released his killer intent.

Kakashi stood in front of them eye smiling. "Usually we would have a second test to see if you guys are really ready to be genin but i don't see any reason to do that so… welcome to team 7."

Sakura was about to cheer until she seen the outline of a maniacal grin under Kakashi's face mask. "So in other words… welcome to hell academy my cute little genin."

( Scene change)

For 2 months Kakashi trained them into the grave, resurrected them, and repeated the process. The phrase 'sadist' wasn't strong enough of a word to describe Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke had both learned the chidori then Sasuke learned to use the Phoenix flower jutsu while Naruto learned the headhunter jutsu, Sakura learned a lot of genjutsu, a new taijutsu style, and a few earth style ninjutsu, they all learned new team battle formations and jutsu combinations that they tested in spars against Kakashi and some of his old ANBU teammates.

He called them spars but in reality team 7 became his personal punching bags with how easily he took each of them down.

Now they all stood in front of the 3rd hokage awaiting their first mission. The old kage placed a B rank scroll down on his desk and rolled it towards Kakashi. "This is a high B rank mission due to assumed difficulty. The client is building a bridge between the land of waves and the land of fire for trade reasons but a business tycoon by the name of Gato doesn't want this to happen and may hire missing ninja to kill Tazuna-san, we have been hired by Tazuna to protect him and his employees while they build the bridge."

Naruto spoke up before Kakashi could. "Are there any special orders lord hokage?" Hiruzen saw this for what it really was, Naruto was asking one simple thing _Do i use my Darkness abilities?_

The elder kage nodded and said one word. "Authorized." The grin that stretched across Naruto's face terrified him.

(Scene change)

Team 7 had been able to escort Tazuna home under the cover of night without any issues and now Naruto stood in front of a compound almost as big as the Uchiha clan compound, he saw bandits moving around doing whatever the hell they wanted.

He was about to just sneak in and kill Gato only but then he heard the distinct screams of horror that he had heard in Konoha's red light district and knew what was going on, one of these bandits was attempting to rape someone and he refused to allow it.

With a quick use of shadow travel he appeared behind the bandit who had the girl tied down and pulled him off of her. He held the guy against a wall with his hand around the guy's neck and looking back at the girl whose shirt was ripped up. From the looks of it the girl was around _Konohamaru's_ age.

Naruto turned back to the bandit, amber eyes glowing menacingly. **"You dare to try and defile a child! You're a sick and vile creature mortal and i shall cleanse this world of your kind!"** The blond stabbed him with tendrils in non vital organs, lit him on fire, then tore his limbs off before allowing him to die, then turned to the girl with his own sleeveless hoodie in hand.

He handed the article of clothing to the little girl as he kneeled down to her level, eyes softening. **"It's a little big for you but it will cover you completely little one."**

The girl took the hoodie gratefully and put it on, it looked like a dress on her.

A clone of Naruto formed from the shadows and stood by the girls side. **"My clone will take you back home, just tell him where it is and he'll take you there."**

The blond was about to walk away when the girl stopped him. "M-m-my p-p-parents are dead, they w-were killed b-by that g-guy you j-just k-killed."

The darkness host paused at that and started speaking with the Darkness. _**"Jackie, what do I do about this? I never thought about this possibility!"**_

Jackie chuckled. **_"Relax kid, you need to fill the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan compound don't you? Adopt her, she's gonna need a family and you need to restore your clan's a win-win if i ever saw one."_**

And so Naruto turned around and looked at the girl. **"Would you want to come with me to Konoha, i could adopt you and make you apart of my clan. How does that sound?"**

The child looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. "R-really, y-you mean it?!" With a chuckle he nodded which got the girl to glomp him. Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you!"

Naruto rubbed the back of the girl's head as he chuckled lightly. **"You're welcome kiddo. Now it's time for you to leave, my clone will take you to the house me and my team are staying at while i take care of some business."**

The girl was carried away by the true shadow clone as Naruto walked towards a large group of bandits, a sword forming from the shadows in each hand. **"Let's get this over with, i need to get some better fitting clothes for my little girl."**

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to Naruto: the true shinobi no yami** **This is a side story that will NOT be updated much so i apologize to those of you who would want it to get regular updates.** **As always MCL homies**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto ducked under a sword that swiped at his head and stabbed the bandit under the jaw running the blade of shadows through the brain. The blonde was forced to use the other blade to block a downwards strike and release the first blade to hit his attacker with a palm strike to the adam's apple.

The young host jumped back to dodge a spear that would have gone through his skull. The blonde summoned a group (4) of berserker darklings that used butcher knives and machetes to carve their way through the bandits and thugs while Naruto used the demon arms to, as the first darkness would have said 'tear and mutilate' his enemies.

When he was done with the bandits outside of the compound Naruto released his hold on the darkness powers and stepped into the light of the big ass tower of a building, a kunai in each hand.

Even without the darkness abilities Naruto tore through the bandits that Gato had guarding him. It finally got to the point where Naruto stood before his target but his path was blocked by two shinobi, one with a big ass sword and the other with senbon made of ice.

Naruto grinned as he spread his arms out as if to greet an old friend. "Zabuza Momochi, demon of the bloody mist, killer of his fellow academy students, ex member of the seven ninja swordsman, and traitor to your kage."

At this point he puts his arms down as his smile fades into a scowl. "How far you've fallen to be reduced to defending _trash_ like this. I heard all about you, read each copy of the international bingo books whenever they had released new information about you and i admired you for your power and determination."

The blonde snorted. "Out of all of the people in konoha trying to understand your thought process behind betraying the Mizukage i was the only one to figure it out, you were protecting someone there, you knew that they were getting close to finding someone you were close too and Yagura would have killed him/her on the spot so you decided to distract them with an assassination. Things didn't go _exactly_ according to plan but they worked out nonetheless, you distracted them for long enough to make sure that they forgot about the original person they were after."

Zabuza stiffened a little before relaxing. "Enough talk, you're here to kill my client so we fight."

The young host shrugged. "I was going to offer you a place to stay back in Konoha but i guess you wish to die… just don't say i wasn't fair when you are sent straight to hell."

The ice user threw their senbon with pinpoint accuracy but they were stopped by a burst of flames.

The blonde pulled out a kunai as he activated his sharingan. "I'm gonna have to make this quick Zabuza because i have places to be, people to protect you understand."

Zabuza grinned under his face mask. "Yea i do but…" The missing ninja raised the Kubikiribocho as he spoke. "... i also have people to return to and help protect soon."

Naruto nodded. "Then i guess i can't hold back."

The blonde tossed a kunai right above the two missing ninja, hitting the only source of light in the room.

Naruto's eyes changed from the sharingan to the golden amber of the darkness. Shadows crawled up Naruto too encompass him, to cover him in a cocoon like state. (The whole time he had summoned berserker darklings that positioned themselves in front of the door of the room) "Feel ho **nored Zabuza Momochi that i would show you this form…"**

The shadows around Naruto condensed and became like a second layer of skin or like armor, even with it they could see those golden eyes staring them down. **"... You are the first person i have used this form against. Feel pride that you will die to my shadow armor mode."**

Tendrils came from out of the back of the armor as the preteen ran towards Zabuza. The missing ninja swung his big ass blade towards Naruto's midsection but it was blocked by the young genins left forearm as he planted his right fist in the swordsman's gut.

As Naruto went in for the kill the ice user came behind him with an ice kunai but it shattered against the shadow armor. One of the tendrils wrapped around the guy's arm while another pierced his stomach.

Zabuza looked on in shock. "HAKU!"

A demon arm emerged from the back of the shadow armor and pierced the now known Haku's chest, coming out of the back with his heart in its mouth. The thing swallowed the organ easily as a chill emitted from Naruto's body. The young blonde saw as memories flashed passed his very eyes.

Looking at his hands in wonder Naruto chuckled. **"Interesting, i gain the bloodline and memories of an enemy if i allow the arms to eat their hearts… good to know."**

Zabuza shook with rage. "You-you killed him, you killed Haku so mercilessly… I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto snorted as he dodged strike after strike easily. **"This is the way of the shinobi world, kill or die, protect or destroy, defend or attack. I thought you knew this but i guess you reputation has been over exaggerated. A shame, i had hoped that you would be a good challenge."**

The young Uzumaki grabbed the Kubikiribocho by the hilt as it was swung at him, moved into the missing ninjas guard and elbowed him in the solar plexus hard enough to send him into the wall.

Naruto slowly walked forward with the blade in hand, looking fully like the predator that he was. **"This is goodbye Zabuza, any last words?"**

The missing ninja seemed to zone out. "Mei… protect Mei Terumi for me, help her kill the Mizukage and end the civil war in mist."

The young host nodded. **"I'll do that."** With that he swung down with the blade and opened up the man's chest. **"Feed."** The demon arms responded by opening up the wound wider and ate the heart.

Turning to Gato who was shaking in terror **"Hello Gato. You've made an enemy of a desperate man, do you know what happens when a man becomes desperate?"**

The midget shook his head. "N-no."

The blonde looked him in the eyes. **"He goes to god, any would do at that moment… but what happens when the same desperate man gets no answer?"**

The man started to understand what was being said and his terror reached a whole new level.

Naruto chuckled darkly. **"He would go to the devil for help."**

Gato decided to speak up. "A-a-are you saying that you're the devil?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative with a smirk. **"No I'm something much worse, the devil has nightmares about me. You see your greed and iron fisted rule made a desperate man risk everything to get to my village and beg for our help so i was sent to end you and take half of your money as payment."**

The midget tried to speak but was cut off by the young Uzumaki. **"Shut up and die!"** a tendril pierced the guys forehead, leaving the corpse hanging in the air for a minute before sliding out and allowing it to slump to the ground lifelessly.

As the shadow armor broke down into shadows once again Naruto walked to the side of the room where he had seen a door that he knew the money was (because of Zabuza's memories) and opened the door. Cash and bars of gold were stacked all over the room in weird patterns. "Now, how do i carry all of this? Should i use shadow clones to do it?"

Jackie chuckled. **"I have a better idea Naruto, find a piece of paper, some ink, and a calligraphy brush. I'm about to teach you a basic seal."**

Once the items were found Jackie instructed Naruto on how the brush strokes should go in each order. When it was done the young Uzumaki looked down at his work. **"Perfect, now all you need to do is seal the payment in the seal and walk out."**

Naruto did as told then used his shadow travel.

(Scene change: Tsunami's pov)

I had just put a pot of soup on the kitchen table when my front door opened and that blonde and a little… oh my god. "Jenny! What are you doing here?! Where are your parents?! I swear they…"

I stopped ranting when i felt a chill come over me and heard little Jenny crying. "There d-dead, a b-bandit killed them and almost r-r-r…"

(Regular pov)

The shadow clone hugged the girl close and shushed her. "Hey hush Jenny, you're ok now so calm down. The boss won't allow anyone to hurt you again, never again."

The little girl cried herself to sleep, holding the crouched shadow clone close. SC (shadow clone) Naruto picked up the girl and stood tall. "Which room is boss's team sleeping in?"

The young woman pointed up the stairs. "First room on the left." SC Naruto nodded and walked up the stairs.

When he came back down the clone looked at the woman coldly. "If you _ever_ bring up her parents again I'll kill you, the bosses mission is to defend your father and his employees until the bridge is finished along with killing that midget tyrant of a businessman, your safety is not apart of his mission. In other words keep your distance and don't piss us off."

With that he went outside where he took over for a tired looking Kakashi as the sentry.

Within an hour Naruto arrived at the house via shadow travel where his clone dispersed, giving him all of the things memories.

He sighed as he opened the door. _'Damn it, this clone may have just fucked up any chance of a peaceful conversation with the clients daughter.'_

As he walked in he heard someone whispering. '... Telling you he is insane dad! His clone threatened to kill me!' whispered the woman Tsunami.

The young Uzumaki sighed. "Yea, I'm sorry about that, when i create a clone they gain a piece of my personality and that piece is brought to a new level. The clone you spoke with had my protective traits on extreme levels, add on to that the girl had just come close to having one of the worst experiences of her life after seeing both of her parents murdered and how i have claimed her as an Uzumaki you have a very paranoid and protective to an obsessive level clone."

Tazuna smiled. "See Tsunami it's fine, he apologized and explained things. He won't harm you so relax."

The woman nodded and walked away. The bridge builder turned to Naruto. "There is leftover soup in the fridge if you want any."

The young Uzumaki bowed gratefully. "Thank you Tazuna-san for your hospitality, though i must ask you for something different."

The bridge builder was interested. "Oh, what for?"

Naruto sat down at the nearby table. "I would appreciate it if you could find some of Tsunami's old clothes from when she was around Jenny's age that she has no need for to let my new adoptive daughter wear, i would have them washed and dried before being brought back once she has clothes of her own back in the village if you wish it."

A fake cough was heard behind the two of them, they turned around to see Tsunami with a pile of clothes in hand. "Already thought of that and there will be no need to send these back, i have no daughters so i would like to give these too Jenny."

Naruto grabbed the pile of clothes and bowed gratefully too the woman. "Thank you for your generosity Tsunami-san, I'm sure that Jenny will love these."

On top of the pile was a pair of old shoes that had been kept in pristine condition, they were white with gold lines across the sides. Under the shoes was a folded white t-shirt that said daddy's girl in forest green letters, a folded pair of blue jeans, and female underwear.

"I have more in my room that i can give her once she has been bathed and is dressed in those clothes." said the woman.

Naruto moved up the stairs and stopped just beside the door to the room that his team was in. "Thank you both, i will remember this kindness well, that you can be assured of."

( Time skip: 1 week)

One week had been spent guarding the bridge builder and his employees as they worked from early morning to late night, Naruto had even used regular shadow clones to help get the materials where they needed to be or too hold something still long enough for it to be welded in place.

When Naruto wasn't on duty he was spending his time with Jenny, (The name hurt Jackie each time it was said) teaching her about Konoha or showing her 'cool ninja magic' as she started calling it.

When the week was over team 7 had said their goodbyes and walked away with Jenny on Naruto's back asleep.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to the real shinobi no yami.**

 **First of all a shout out to 3headed-dragon for the idea for the newest Uzumaki's name, i honestly didn't know what name to give her so your help was appreciated there.**

 **Pairing is still undecided so I'll put it to a vote, do you guys want Naruto to be with**

 **Ino**

 **Hinata**

 **TenTen**

 **Temari**

 **Or Sakura**

 **Vote and if you have a solid reasoning it will count as two votes**

 **And as always MCL homies**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Because of the civilian pace team 7 had to go at for Jenny's sake it took a week to get back to the village, each time they stopped Naruto would unseal the Kubikiribocho from a storage seal on his right arms wrist that he had drawn up and trained to wield it like Zabuza once did.

When Kakashi had asked about it all Naruto said was that he 'made a promise'. After that answer the silver haired jounin backed off because even the most foolish of people didn't get in Naruto's way when he had sworn to do something.

When Naruto got to the gates he put Jenny down on the ground. "Stay close to us Jenny and don't wander away."

Just before she could answer a purple and yellow blur tackled Naruto into a hug. "NARUTO! Oh my god i heard about your mission and i thought you'd be hurt and…"

This is when the blond girl noticed the little confused girl in a grey t-shirt that said 'little cinnamon roll' and black jeans.(Same shoes) "... and who's this little cutie?"

Naruto chuckled from under Ino. "That Ino is my soon to be daughter Jenny who seems to be wondering why a certain blonde has just knocked her daddy on the ground and is straddling him."

The girl blushed and smacked him "B-baka."

The young Uzumaki chuckled again as he got up and kept Ino from falling on her ass. The two stood beside each other when Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Ino, do you have anywhere you have to be any time soon?"

The blonde kunoichi shook her head in the negative. "No, my training with Asuma is over for the day and my dad doesn't start today's training until tonight so I'm free until then, why?"

Naruto held Jenny close to him as he glared out at civilians who started to look to her. "Jenny here doesn't have that many clothes yet so I'm gonna bring her shopping for a whole wardrobe after i get through this mission debriefing and thought that you'd be perfect for giving advice on what's good because I'd probably put her in boy clothes."

Ino giggled. "Well in some cases that is fine, it all depends on what she likes and what looks good on her." she thought on it and shrugged. "Why not, i don't have anything else to do so sure."

Team 7 and co. walked into the hokage's tower and stepped into the mans office. "Team 7 reporting for debriefing hokage-sama." said Kakashi in a monotone that spoke of how many times he had said these words before.

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork, full attention on them. Kakashi looked to Naruto and nodded, he was going to allow Naruto to give the report.

Standing straight, eyes looking forward, all sense of the fun loving friend was gone, in his place was the perfect shinobi, a cold calculating weapon of war. "The mission started easy enough with all of us surrounding the client in a diamond formation with sensei up front and me in the back."

Hiruzen nodded at this, it was a sound course of action. "continue."

"We met no resistance on the path to wave, something i expected from our target, i believed that he would keep all of his assets close at hand rather than spread them out and risk being left defenseless. It was a good plan on paper but he had not been expecting what he got so it just wasn't enough."

Naruto heard Sasuke mutter about 'bragging cousins' but continued on with the report.

"When we had reached the client's house a plan had been formed where Kakashi-sensei and both Sasuke and Sakura stayed back with the client and his family while i eliminated the target under the 'cover of night'."

Hiruzen knew that this meant that he used his darkness abilities to kill everything in his way and finished the secondary mission efficiently. "Continue with the report."

"This is when i discovered this young child here, she was… in distress and i took care of the problem. She had no family left so I'm taking her in as my daughter, when this is over I'll be getting my own place near the Uchiha clan compound so we'll have a place to get peace and quiet yet she can play with the other kids."

The 3rd hokage nodded. "Agreeable, continue."

"Besides the bandits and thugs Gato had hired two shinobi as his personal guards, a hyoton user by the name of Haku and his mentor, the demon of the bloody mist Zabuza Momochi. Both have died by my hands with me gaining the hyoton and now possessing the infamous Kubikiribocho which is within this storage seal." Naruto showed off the wrist with the seal on it. He then pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and tossed it to the 3rd hokage who unrolled it only to see another storage seal. "Within that seal is all of the money that was owed for the mission."

Hiruzen nodded. "Is there anything else that I need to know. Naruto nodded. "Then continue."

"Zabuza Momochi had many flaws but at the end of the day he was an honorable man that had earned my respect, i swore not to ignore his dying request."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And what did he request of you?"

If possible Naruto stood straighter, eyes hard as steel. "I swore to help the rebels in mist take down the Mizukage and put someone in the seat who will stop the needless slaughter of those with bloodlines."

The hokage saw the fire in Naruto's eyes, the determination to do what needed to be done. Needless to be said Hiruzen was proud of the boy. "Than prepare, in a week's time you will lead a group of shinobi into battle, within that time you will be forced to choose your team and have them ready to fight… jounin Naruto Uzumaki." said the old kage as he pulled a jounin flak jacket from under his desk. "You are officially promoted for your efficiency on this mission that is being bumped up to an A rank because of the battle with Zabuza Momochi himself."

(2 hours later)

Naruto got everything done for getting clothes for Jenny and a team of builders were payed to build him a two story house right beside the Uchiha clan compound. Now Naruto stood in front of said clan, gathered up to here him speak.

Naruto stood in front of them, back straight as a board, and eyes hardened. "Men and women of the Uchiha clan! I stand before you all with news of a tragedy that can't be ignored!" Roared the blonde loudly as he swiped his right arm from left to right.

"The Mizukage had ordered a blood purge on his own people 2 years ago! Within that time those shinobi that are loyal to him have killed off hundreds to thousands of bloodline carriers, wiping out many clans!"

A roar of anger burst from each and every one of the older Uchiha, they all remember how one of their own had almost been ordered to eliminate them if it hadn't been for Naruto's intervention and hated the idea that other clans had been killed off because of them being born with something others didn't have.

Naruto looked them all over, he had their attention, now he had too get to the point. "We Uchiha all know what it's like to have the suspicion of our village aimed at us, will you leave the clans of the mist village to die?" a roar of 'NO's was heard all around. "Then stand with me! Fight alongside me as an entire _division_ in the rebel army! This week we prepare, gather your kunai, your shuriken, your swords and daggers! For when this time of preparation is up we spill the blood of bigots!"

Approval was heard all around. Uchihas from the rank of chunin and up were running around prepping for a battle to be proud of. "Fugaku walked up to Naruto with a proud smile. "You have awoken a fire within them that i have believed to be extinguished by the revelation of how our actions nearly destroyed us a few short years ago and for that i thank you. Now, how about you go and prepare. Me and Mikoto can take care of little Jenny while you get stronger."

(Time skip:next day)

Naruto stood in a training ground near a river, ice forming around him. "Let's see what this hyoton can do, starting with shields."

With a quick thought and some chakra a wall made of ice formed in front of him. The blonde inspected it and shook his head. "To thin, not even enough to slow down a genins kunai."

He tried again but this time it was to short. This continued for an hour until he got it tall enough, long enough, and thick enough to stop any projectile and most destructive jutsu.

He did this for another twenty minutes to make sure he had it mastered (as easy as breathing) to which he moved on to weaponizing it, making kunai, shuriken, senbon, ice bullets, ice dragons, swords, hammers, spears, etc. He spent half of the day doing anything and everything to be sure that it was down pact along with gaining muscle memory to go along with mental memory of all the jutsu both Haku and Zabuza had.

(Day two)

Naruto was in his dad's old training room with paper, ink, and a calligraphy brush. Jackie was teaching him fuinjutsu. **"Ok, first thing you need to know is the seal levels go from 1 to 10 with level 1 being things like the basic storage seal that i taught you back in wave or a basic chakra blocker and level 10 being things like sealing away bijuu or sensory seals which are imitations of an actual sensor ninja. What we'll start with is the theory, how each kanji will work together, how each component connects, etc."**

Naruto smirked. "Then let's get started."

Miraculously Naruto had mastered up to level 4 within that day, he also placed gravity seals on his body that were set to four times earth's gravity.

(Day three)

Naruto spent the first two hours running laps, doing push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups, and finally his taijutsu katas before he unsealed the Kubikiribocho and started doing his kenjutsu katas.

After an hour he heard clapping and turned to see a fellow jounin and his team. The one clapping was a girl with buns in her hair, she had two small scrolls on her waists and a large scroll on her back. She was either a sealing mistress in training or a weapon specialist.

On the girl's left was a boy in green spandex with orange leg warmers that had large lumps which probably means that he had weights on. He had a bowl cut and the most horrendously large eyebrows that Naruto had ever seen, he also seemed to be built for speed and strength so he was most likely a heavy hitter taijutsu specialist.

The guy on the girl's right was obviously a Hyuuga by his formal yet practical get up and his blank white eyes that prove that he has the byakugan. With him being a Hyuuga that means that he specializes in the jyuuken.

Behind them was an older version of the guy in green, this one Naruto had heard about through both Itachi and Fugaku.

"You must be that jounin I've heard so much about, Might Gai. It is an honor to finally meet you, i am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha, fresh jounin, and commander of a group of shinobi that will be sent on a mission in four days time. If i may ask, what is your purpose in these training grounds so far away from the village?"

Gai grinned. "Yosh! It seems that we must have had the same idea! We came out here to keep our training from being noticed by others for the upcoming chunin exams!"

Naruto nodded. "I see, well i can understand the need for privacy but how about this, i'll go train on the other…"

He was interrupted by a gasp then the girl of the group was in front of him staring at the large blade of the late Zabuza Momochi. "Is that the Kubikiribocho, the sword of the infamous Zabuza Momochi?!"

Naruto nodded slowly, kind of creeped out. "Yeaaaaa why?"

The girl pulled her wallet out of seemingly nowhere. "How much?"

Naruto backed up. "Woah there,this blade's not for sale, she's got plenty more battles to see before i even think to give her up."

Gai seemed to be thinking and Naruto had always been told that was either a really good thing or a horrible thing.

"Are you in need of more shinobi on your team?"

Naruto honestly thought about it. He had every Uchiha from chunin to anbu that is in active duty ready to follow him to hell and back if need be, many of them were ninjutsu specialists with a few kenjutsu or genjutsu specialists but no true taijutsu specialist was amongst them since the interceptor fist was just a few punches, kicks, and tosses that were thrown together and heavily relied on the sharingan's ability to predict the opponent's moves so an Uchiha can counter or dodge attacks. "Well, while I have plenty of ninja going with me i have no taijutsu specialists going. Tell you what, if you can get lord 3rds permission to be added in and you teach me a taijutsu style that you're comfortable with teaching others I'll let your team join."

It was agreed.

(Day four)

Gai had gotten the all clear so now Neji was training with his uncle, Lee was practicing his katas, and TenTen was prepping her weapons.

Gai and Naruto were in the training grounds again. Gai had Naruto up the multiplier on the gravity seals then the real training began.

"Alright Naruto, i will not be teaching you the goken as your body type is not suited for it, instead I'll be teaching you muay thai."

( SceneChange)

For the last three days Naruto trained his taijutsu from early morning to late night with very few brakes. Now he stood in front of his division in a black padded shirt, black anbu pants, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots with a black overcoat and face mask. All of his clothes were reinforced by durability and elemental resistance seals while the face mask had an added air filter seal. On his back was Kubikiribocho, held there by a strap.

"Shinobi of the hidden leaf village, today is the day! The day we show the Mizukage what a mistake he's made by making an enemy of those born with a bloodline, show the rebels that they still have allies, AND SHOW THE WORLD NOT TO FUCK WITH US!"

Roars of approval were heard by all within Konoha. "We will make our way to the mist village, we will fight to stop the blood purge, AND WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS! NOW LET'S GO!"

Hiruzen watched as the large group of his shinobi moved through the trees towards the mist village with a smile. _'That boy, he may be cold and calculating like Tobirama-sensei but he can be just like Hashirama-sensei with how he can get even the laziest Nara active or fill the most hopeless person with genuine hope.'_

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to this story, i hope you enjoyed this chapter because i know i did.** **Ok so here's what we have so far with the votes on pairings.** **In 1st place is TenTen with 4 votes.** **In 2nd place is Temari with 3 votes.** **In 3rd place is Ino with 1 vote.** **And both Sakura and Hinata are tied with 0 votes.** **You still have time to vote, it may take a few chapters before i get to any lovey dovey shit.** **Anyway as always MCL homies**


End file.
